


Welcome to the Devil's Playground

by classof201625798



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Natasha Romanov, Blindfolds, Blindness, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 18, Castration, Dark Natasha Romanov, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Everybody is fucked up, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Gouging, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Surgery, Gaslighting, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Sanity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Starvation, Steve is 30, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Top Steve Rogers, Torture, Whipping, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classof201625798/pseuds/classof201625798
Summary: "We only wanted to make the world better.""Better?""Better never means better for everyone...It always means worse for some."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	1. Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently started watching The Handmaid's Tale and got inspired to write this. This is the darkest and fucked up fic I've ever written. Please head the tags. There is no happy ending for Bucky.

**November 1st, 2105**

Bucky’s life had been going great. He’d just graduated high school as the valedictorian and got accepted into MIT with a scholarship. The best part was that he got into a highly limited engineering program and was the only omega to do so. Being the only omega in the program didn’t daunt him. He was used to being looked down upon and used that to his advantage. He never let anyone get to him. He wanted to prove to everyone what omegas were capable of. Being the only omega in the program was a small victory for him and sure that there was more to come. He was ready to begin a new chapter in his life.

**December 1st,2105**

Things in America were starting to get hairy. For the past month, numerous protests erupted all over the country. More and more people went to streets protesting about how the environment was failing and how birth rates were declining. A new group of people arose from them and called themselves ‘The Sons of Jacob’. They preached patriarchy and how an omegas place was to bear children and be homemakers. What made this worse was that they were gaining support and had people agreeing with them. Some members even got elected to Congress and the House of Representatives. It was scary shit. He was starting to get scared of his future. Omegas’ nowadays chose to be single and were on birth control and those who were mated decided not to have children. He tried his best not to listen to the news and instead focus on his studies. But deep down he knew something was going to happen and he couldn’t help the fear that settled within him.

**December 7th, 2105 **

“And if you look to slide 3 we can see…”

The telltale of heels clicking against the floor had his professor stop in his tracks as the silhouette of a woman appeared in the doorway. 

“D... Dir…Director Carter, what a pleasant surprise!” he stammered out.

“What brings you…”

She held a manicured hand to him and looked around the room until her eyes landed on Bucky.

“Are you James Buchannan Barnes?”

“Yes Ma’am” he whispered.

“Gather your belongings and come with me.” she barked out.

He hastily put his things in his bag and could feel everyone’s eyes on him. As he got up to walk to her he could hear people whispering and laughing. He could feel tears start to form but he wouldn’t give those bastards the pleasure. As he walked out the door he found that she was already halfway down the hall. As he struggled to catch up to her he couldn’t help shake off a nagging feeling that this had something to do with ‘The Sons of Jacob’. That would be a logical reason given with what’s been happening. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he almost ran into her as she came to a stop. He was about to ask her where they were when he recognized that they were at the doors of the auditorium. He heard her clear her throat and took that as his cue to listen.

“Well how about that we’re here. Now go take a seat.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Please don’t make me repeat myself, I’m in a good mood. Now scurry along.”

With all the grace and authority of an alpha, she walked through the doors letting them slam in his face. He grumbled, of course, she would do that. As walked through the doors it came as a shock when he saw that it packed to the max with omegas. He walked through the aisles and found a seat. Just as he was getting comfortable he saw her walk up to the stage. She tapped the microphone loudly to get everyone’s attention. She cleared her throat and smiled at everyone.

“As you all know things have been changing here in America lately. If you’ve been watching the news you already know but judging by the looks on your faces you don’t. As of today, Congress has passed a bill. What this means for you are some new changes. From now on all omegas are prohibited from owning money or property. All omegas are prohibited to read and is now unlawful to seek education or employment. All omegas are to be mated no sooner than two weeks. Those who don’t comply will be sent to SHIELD. Thank you all. Blessed be the fruit and Blessed be America!!!”

As she uttered those last words the room erupted in chaos. He could hear crying and screaming. All he could do was sit there and try to comprehend what just happened. He looked up at the stage and saw her smirk. Seeing that smile made his blood run cold. _She was happy about this?_ He couldn’t wrap his head around this. _What the hell was he supposed to do now? He was only 18. How the fuck was he going to find a mate? He wasn’t ready! He was just starting his life. He didn’t want to be in a cage! He wanted to be free and independent!!!_ As sat there trying to process all this information he didn’t see everyone leave it wasn’t until the janitor telling him to leave that he realized he’d been sitting there for hours. As he drove home he promised himself he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

The moment he came home he was greeted by his parents and sister questioning him. It became apparent that all of America had heard the news. They asked him so many questions that by the end of it he was exhausted. They all decided that tomorrow they would go protest in Washington D.C. As they all got into the car for a 7-hour drive he checked twitter and saw that it was blowing up. He fell asleep to the thought of maybe just maybe they could change what happened.

**December 8th, 2105**

After a 7 hour drive, they were all exhausted, but they didn’t let it dampen their mood. They marched the streets with the omegas and their allies. The turnout looked to be in the millions. He felt so empowered I that moment to be able to be apart of this. They reached Capitol Hill when the first shots rang out. Suddenly a cacophony of fire erupted from everywhere. He could only watch in horror as saw bodies fall to the ground.

It was then that he realized that he was standing in the middle of the carnage. His instincts finally kicked in and he ran. He rounded a corner and found his family hiding behind a newsstand.

“Are you guys ok?” he whispered

“Yeah, we’re ok. Do you know what’s happening?” his little sister asked

“I don’t know but it probably has something to do with ‘The Sons of Jacob’.”

“It doesn’t matter who’s responsible. We need to leave now!” his father screamed

They all huddled together and looked for a clearing. He saw some people run into a coffee shop. They all looked at each other and nodded. They slowly crept behind some bushes and started to make their way over there. They finally made it into the shop only to find the people he saw lying on the floor in pools of blood.

“IT’S A TRAP GO!!!!” he screamed.

Before they could flee men in black combat gear appeared and raised their guns at them.

“ON YOUR KNEES NOW!!!”

Slowly they got on their knees and held each other’s hand. He looked to his left and saw tears running down his sister's face.

“It’s ok Becca we’ll make it out.” he murmured

“NO TALKING!!!”

“Please don’t kill them. Take us instead.” his mother pleaded

“Very well” the tallest of them chuckled.

He walked behind his mother, took out his gun and fired. In what felt like slow motion he saw her body hit the ground.

“Winnifred!!”

“Mom!!!”

He walked to his father who was now holding his mother's lifeless body and pulled the trigger. He felt tears run down his cheek as he looked at his parents' lifeless bodies. This couldn’t be happening.

As he sat there crying he didn’t see the man inching towards his sister. With one final move, he put the gun against her head and fired. He felt the air leave his body as the sound rang throughout the air. He crawled towards her and held her in his arms. Slowly he caressed her face letting his sobs run freely. Before he could do anything else he felt himself being dragged.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO! I HAVE TO STAY WITH THEM!!!” he cried frantically.

Before he could say anything else he felt his face burn. One of the men had backhanded him.

“Omegas don’t talk back” he stated

As they kept dragging him away he saw the coffee shop fade from his view. He couldn’t leave his family behind. He started to kick and flail his arms, but they were too strong. They approached a black van and he was unceremoniously thrown in. The doors were slammed shut and he found himself in the presence of trembling, crying omegas. One of them had their phone out listening to the radio.

“THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! TERRORISTS HAVE TAKEN OVER THE CAPITAL. SAVE YOURSELVES. SEEK SHEL…”

KA- POW

“Thank you for the rousing speech Mr. President, but I’m afraid I have to cut it short. This is Captain Rogers and do not fret my people. Today marks a new day in our nation's history. A day of rebirth. Rejoice for you have been saved. Blessed be the fruit and Blessed be America!”

KA- POW

They all sat there in silence as they tried to process what just happened. Was the president really dead? Where were they taking them? Who was this Captain Rogers?

One of his questions was soon answered as the van whirred to life. It took off with such speed that it caused them to tumble around.

“Where are they taking us?” one of the girls cried.

“I don’t know” he whispered

“Are you guys stupid? They’re going to kill us!” the other guy beside him screamed

“You don’t know that!” another girl sobbed.

This was bad. Everyone was starting to turn on each other.

“Come on guys we need to stick together” he started

“Don’t you start” he growled 

“You guys aren’t getting it. We’re going to die!!” he cried.

Just as he was about to go off the van screeched to a halt. The doors were thrown open revealing two men pointing guns at them.

“EVERYBODY OUT NOW!!!”

They all stumbled out the van landing on grass. To his surprise, he found that they were on the south lawn of the white house. He looked around and to his horror, he saw bodies scattered everywhere. It looked like a bomb went off as he noticed bits and pieces of body parts all around. He couldn’t help but gag and tried to avert his eyes.

“ALL RIGHT! SINGLE FILE LINE!!” a black man with an eyepatch screamed.

They were all marched inside and were led to the oval office. To his dismay he found the president lying on the floor with a gunshot to the temple. He retched but nothing came up. Too many things were happening all at once. He looked around the room trying to distract himself. His eyes landed on a group of what looked like to be 14 people clustered around the presidents’ desk with someone sitting in the chair. They all seemed to be in costumes which was odd.

“Captain, Group 15 is here.” the man with the eyepatch asserted

“Thank you director, you may take a seat.” A husky rumble answered.

The man nodded at the voice and sat down on the couch. He then proceeded to clean his gun never taking his eyes from Bucky’s group.

The group dispersed leaving only the man in the chair along with a red-headed woman. He saw a large hand reach up and gently caress the women’s face. She smiled tenderly to man. She kissed his hand and turned around to face his group and made eye contact with him. He saw something light up in her eyes as they looked at each other. It was like she was looking at him as though he were some meat on display. He felt a shiver run up his spine and quickly looked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her whisper something to the man. The chair turned around revealing a large blond man. He wore a dark navy suit with a white star in the middle. Upon further inspection, it looked like to be caked in blood. He took the women’s’ hand and walked to his group and stared at them. The man was huge with broad shoulders and was rippling with muscles. Looking at his face made him weak in the knees. He had such a chiseled jaw and piercing blue eyes. He was the most handsome man he had ever seen. If it were a different situation he would have asked him out. He looked down at the woman, smiled and squeezed her hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek. The man squared his shoulders and spoke.

“Do not fret my people for you are saved. I ‘am Captain Steve Rogers and this is my wife Natasha. The people behind me are my family and have helped me achieve what has happened today. Do not fret for you are the chosen ones. With your help, we will restore America to how it should have been. For you are the true heroes. My wife will now explain what is expected of you.”

She let go of his hand; marched up to them and stared them down. 

“From this day forward you all will be known as handmaids. You are to bear children for the commanders. You will not resist or dispute at all. You all are to be disciplined and well-behaved omegas. Director Carter will train you. That is all. Move along except the one in the middle. Blessed be the fruit and Blessed be America.”

He felt his heart sink in his chest and could only stand there motionlessly. Trying to once again process the information that he had been given.

She cleared her throat and shared a look with the man in the eyepatch. There was a silent understanding between them. After a minute they both nodded at each other. He stood up and headed towards the group.

“All right motherfuckers! Out now!!”

As the group was herded out he found himself in the presence of 14 people that he suspected were terrorists. He saw the woman walk towards him grab his hand and lead him to the couch.

“I can see that you’re scared. Let’s have a little talk.” she smiled

“Now I know that all of this seems a little crazy and you’re scared too which makes it worse, but I can assure you that things will get back to normal. Everything will work out, you’ll see. The sooner you realize that the better.” she said as she patted his hand

“Now that we got that out of the way I must inform you of your duty. Unlike your other little friends who will be posted to a commander every two years, you will be the Commander in chief’s handmaid until death. Your task is of the most importance. For you know that betas are barren and given that I ‘am one it pains me. But you omegas are healthy which is a gift God has given you. Your kind will save humanity from its downfall. God has chosen you for a reason and you mustn’t waste it. Director Carter will train you and the others. In I months’ time, I expect you to be a well-behaved omega. I expect good things from you since you’ll be living with me.” She took her hand off him and walked towards the director.

“I put my faith in you, Carter. Don’t let me down.” She said while pulling her into a hug.

“Don’t worry Natasha, I’ll take good care of them.” She said hugging her back and staring directly into Bucky’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t expect any less”

They both parted from the hug. The director walked towards him and grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go omega. You have places to be.”

As they both walked towards the exit he happened a look back and saw Natasha douse her hands in hand sanitizer. It was if by touching him she would get some disease from him. That was the final straw. He yanked his arm free and tried to lunge at her before he felt electricity course through his veins. He slowly fell to the floor and felt his vision start to blackout.

“Are you ok Nat?” the same husky rumble asked.

“Don’t worry Steve, I’m ok.”

“Maybe we should get a different one. I don’t want you to be in danger”

“No, this is the one for us. He has a little fight in him which is expected, but you’ll douse that out won’t you Carter?”

“It would be my pleasure, Natasha”

That’s the last thing he hears before his vision fades away.


	2. This is America

He wakes up in the back of a van. He looks down and sees that his hands and feet are bound. He tries to speak but realizes they gagged him. He stays like that for a moment before the days' events wash over him. A dam breaks as he allows himself to cry. All of the emotions that he had suppressed wash over him like waves and bombard him._ His family is dead. He is alone now. He’s being forced into sexual slavery. He has no escape. He’s going to die_. The thoughts assault him all at once and he feels himself start to hyperventilate. The sobs wrack his body as his thoughts spiral. _He is alone now and has nobody in the world. _He doesn’t pay attention when the van stops and the doors open. 

“Aww, poor thing” a female voice coos.

He raises his head to see director Carter smiling at him. He shoots her his best glare which only makes her laugh. A man enters the van and drags him out, throwing him at her feet. She reaches down to grab his cheek forcing him to look at her.

“Welcome to the Red Room Mr. Barnes.” She purrs

His answer is muffled due to the gag. She looks at him and rips the gag out.

He coughs violently and looks up at her and hisses “Fuck you.”

She cackles which grate his nerves.

“I see we still have an attitude. No problem though, we’ll beat it out of you.”

She yanks on his restraints and pulls him along her. He has no choice but to follow her into this new hell. As they approach the doors he notices that they are heavily guarded. She procures a badge out of know-where and shows it to the biggest guard. He studies it and lets them through. They walk through the doors and enter what looks like to be a high school turned into a military base. There are men with guns everywhere. There are some roaming up and down the halls, in front of rooms and some just standing there looking menacing. As they round a corner he sees people in red dresses enter a room. His senses are bombarded and doesn’t know where to look, he only feels the tug of the restraints and follows it.

They eventually reach a group of people waiting outside the doors of the gym. He notices that they are all dressed casually. Carter points to the back of the line which he takes as cue and moves to the end. He sees her talk to a group of women that consist of a blonde woman and an African teenage girl. They all talk amongst themselves occasionally taking glances at his group.

“Are you sure these are the ones you want? They look like they’ll be blown over by the wind.” The blonde whispered.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Sharon. These are too skinny they’ll never produce healthy children.” The girl murmured. “I’ll have my brother round up some more off the streets.” She offered.

“Not to worry Shuri, I have faith in them especially the one on the end. If by the end of the month they don’t meet our expectations then I’ll take up your offer.” She smiles as she pats her on the back.

“All right ladies follow me.”

All in unison they enter the room. As he enters he enters he sees and rows of people in red dresses looking at a wall that has slides projected on it.

“Director, what a pleasant surprise! I see you’ve brought us some more recruits.” A brunette woman says.

“Indeed, I have. Wonderful to see you again Maria.” She chuckles as she approaches her.

“You as well. I see we have our cut out for us.” She smirks while pulling her into a hug.

“We certainly do but not to worry, we have all the resources available. By the end of the month, we will have transformed them into law-abiding citizens.” She chuckles darkly.

“Girls find an open desk and settle down.” She instructs.

His group dispersed and took the remaining seats. As he sat down he looked to his left and saw one of the people dressed in red.

“What’s going on?” he whispered

The person ignored him and kept staring at the wall. Not blinking once. A shudder ran through him as he studied the blank and glassy expression on their face.

The director clapped her hands as a sign to focus on her.

“Now I know that this must feel very strange but ordinary is what you’re used to. This may not seem ordinary to you right now but after a time it will. This will become ordinary.” She sighs. “The omegas before you were dirty. They were sluts. But you are special omegas. Fertility is a gift directly from God. He left you intact for a biblical purpose. You omegas will serve the leaders of the faithful and their barren wives. You will bear children for them.” She claps her hands and laughs. “OHHH, You’re so lucky!!! So privileged!”

“This is insane. You’re crazy” he whispers.

Everyone turns their eyes on him and whisper between themselves.

“Now omegas we will have silence. Like little mice.” She says as she walks over to Bucky.

“Welcome to the red room. Stand up.”

“Fuck you” he spits.

“Blessed are the meek dear.”

All of a sudden a jolt of electricity runs through him causing him to fall out of his chair. He looks up to find Peggy looking down at him holding a cattle prod. She kneels down and makes a tsking noise.

“Proper omegas don’t speak unless they’re spoken to.”

She gets up and walks away not before he yells “Fuck you. You bitch!!”

She freezes in her place and turns around locking eyes with him. He immediately regrets doing that as she comes over prowling. She kneels down again and looks him in the eye, “I didn’t want to do this. To think I was going to let it slide.” She sighs. “Take him to the white wing.” Two guards suddenly appear behind him and drag him away.

“When you come back I’ll have to teach you your lesson.” She calls over her shoulder.

The guards drag him through a maze of halls. “Where are you taking me?!” he yells.

The guards eventually drag him into a white sterile room that smells of bleach and disinfectant. They deposit him on the floor and walk away locking the door.

“Where am I? What’s happening?” he cries.

“You’re in the white wing. Don’t strain yourself you’ll end up hurting yourself.” Comes a female voice.

He looks around and finds an Asian woman looking down at a clipboard. “Who are you?” he says.

“None of your concern.” she says curtly. “Take off your clothes and put on the white gown.” She says eyes not leaving the clipboard.

“Who are you to tell me what to do!”

She finally looks up and sighs. Out of know-where she pulls out a cattle prod and walks over to him and without hesitation zaps him.

“Now, to I have to tell you again or are you going to obey?” she says as she raises an eyebrow.

He doesn’t make a sound as he scrunches up into a ball trying to make himself smaller. He hears her walk over and immediately stands up and goes to put on the gown. He tries his best not to cry even though he can feel the burn in his eyes.

“Good, now lie down on the table. Dr. Banner and I will come in once we’re done preparing.” As she starts to walk away he gets some semblance of courage and asks, “What are you going to do to me?”

She turns around and sighs, “Nothing that hasn’t been done already. We’re just making some adjustments that will make you perform your duty better.” With that, she walks away and shuts the door behind her leaving him alone once again. He lies there thinking of what they’re going to do to him. A million worst-case scenarios fly through his head before he wills himself to calm down trying to tell himself that they’re not going to do anything major. Just maybe giving him some drugs or something. Time seems to pass slowly before the door opens and he sees her walk in accompanied by a mild-looking man with glasses. They talk some sort of medical lingo between themselves and disperse. They turn on the machines he didn’t realize were there. She walks over to him holding what he realizes is one of those masks you wear right before surgery. She places it on him before he has any type of chance to protest. He starts to slip away and overhears them talk.

“His vitals look good. We can start anytime.”

“Good, I’m ready to get this over with. I have to do the same surgery on the other male omegas too.”

“Well you’ll have me there with you so it shouldn’t be so bad.” She chuckles.

“Thank God for that. Without you it wouldn’t be as much fun.” He laughs.

“Let's get this done and move over to next patient. Shall we?”

“Sure thing.” She says as he finally goes under.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wakes up in what looks like a hospital bed. He tries to open his eyes which is a hassle in itself. He lies there for a while before he feels his stomach rumble. _How long has it been since he last ate? Oh well_. He swings his legs over the bed and stands and feels and sharp pain in his groin. He lifts up his gown to look down and to his horror, there’s nothing there.

The doors open and director Carter walks in. She smiles at him and speaks, “The stitches will come out in a few days. I know this is shock to you James, but things will be so much easier for you now. You can still have children of course. So not to worry.”

She walks up to him and stares at him. “You won’t want what you cannot have. Blessed be the fruit dear.” She pats his cheek and walks away.

He stands there frozen and feels his heart shatter into pieces. His throat burns and realizes that he’s screaming. He falls to his knees and pounds the floor with both of his fists. This is too much. He can’t do this anymore. He has to get out of here.

He scans the room looking for a weapon. His eyes land on the biohazard bin. He walks up to it and sticks his hand in looking for anything. He flinches as his finger gets pricked; he keeps searching not caring how many times he gets stabbed. He lets out a noise of triumph when he finds a scalpel. He takes it out and examines it. This will do very well. He creeps to the door and notices that there’s just one guard. Perfect. He tries to open the door and to his relief it opens by itself. He sneaks up behind the guard and makes a cut across his neck. He falls to the floor with a thud. He crouches down to look for his gun and just as he finds it another guard finds them. They lock eyes for a second before he makes a run for it. He runs down the halls trying his best to find an exit. He hears the heavy fall of footsteps behind him which makes him run even faster. To his satisfaction he finds an exit; he runs through it only to be hit upside the head with the barrel of a gun. He falls to the floor and sees red heels. _Oh Shit_.

He feels himself being dragged into an elevator. He feels himself sway in and out of consciousness. The elevator dings and he’s being hauled out. The people who have him drag him to a room and place him on some sort of padded bench. They put him face down and put his arms and legs in buckles. He feels himself start to panic. They’re going to kill him, aren’t they? This is what he gets for trying to escape. He hears a sigh.

“You’re a handful aren’t you James? To think the Rogers’ have chosen such a reckless soul. Not to worry though I will personally see fit that you will learn that there are consequences to every action. I would think your surgery would have given you an idea but you’re stubborn, aren’t you. Oh well.”

He hears the sound of a whip before he feels it. She puts all her strength into it and lashes his feet. His throat burns from the screams he produces. He can hear the blood dripping onto the floor. He closes his eyes and imagines that he’s at home with his family and that this has never happened. She eventually stops and unbuckles him. She drags him into a kitchen and makes him sit in a chair. She turns on the stove grabs his left hand and puts it over the fire. He can only scream as he feels his flesh burn and crisp.

“This is what happens when you disobey orders dear. I’m not doing this because I want to, I’m doing this because I have to.”

She turns off the stove and lets him take a few breaths. She walks away for a second and returns holding what looks like to be a price gun. She pushes his hair away and places the gun on top of the cartilage of his ear and presses down. It hurts so much. He opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out.

“You can try to escape as many times you want but we will always find you. You can’t run away anymore, the moment you realize that things will be so much easier for you.” She whispers in his ear, “What I’m going to do know is not because I have to do it; it’s because I want to.”

He feels his head tipped back and sees a thumb come way too close to his left eye. Before he know it he feels excruciating pain in eye and realizes that she’s gouging it out. He starts to thrash which makes it worse. “Please stop!! Why are you doing this?” he sobs.

“For far too long you omegas have been given too much leniency. Free do whatever you pleased; you were becoming degenerates; sluts. Wasting the gift that God has given to you. With my hands and the hands of others we will now fix that. Be prepared to suffer dear.” She chuckles as she walks away.

He sits there wondering what he did wrong in order to be punished. He just wanted an education, was that so wrong? He sighs. He tries to get up only to fall down. It must have been loud because Peggy is suddenly there and is dragging him away.

“I’m going to take you to surgery dear, we don’t want that getting infected do we?” He stays silent as he lets himself be dragged away to his impending doom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wakes up once again in a white sterile room. He tries to open his eyes and to no surprise, he can only open his right one. He looks to his right and sees a mirror on a table. He tentatively picks it up and turns it around and brings it up to his face. He covers his mouth as a silent scream overtakes him. His left eye is gone and it's just his eyelid with a gash across it. He throws the mirror across the room letting it shatter. He doesn’t care about the bad luck; he already has been unlucky. The crash alerts someone since he hears someone enter his room. He sees the woman that operated on him enter.

“You scared me! I thought you were going to escape again but I see you’re just acquainting yourself with your new look.”

“Fuck you” he whispers.

She laughs. “Just be grateful that I’m here and not the director, she would have not taken that lightly. The director has told me once you’ve woken up to send you down to the gymnasium. She left some new clothes for you.”

After he sees her walk out he pads his way over to the chair that has a red dress draped over it. He also sees a white bonnet. They’re going to make him wear this, aren’t they? He supposes he has no choice since he doesn’t want to know what they’ll do next. He puts on the red dress and ties his hair into a bun and places the bonnet over it. Next, he puts on the brown boots he saw. It stings so much that he has to take a second to breathe through the pain. He stands up and steels himself. He has to survive, that’s all he can do. He has to survive for himself.


End file.
